New Years Eve
by APuelloStylo
Summary: "Happy New Years, Alec." Magnus throws a party for New Years. A sort of Malec-y countdown to 2012.


_**A/N: It's a bit late due to constricted computer use, but I am really proud of this. Alec and Magnus' New Years, post City of Fallen Angels. Please review :)**  
><em>

_Ten Thirty._

Music pulsed through Magnus' apartment, a steady pounding of loud and low bass unnervingly just off the pulse of their hearts. Bodies churned and danced out in the main part of the loft, enchanted beams of colored light chasing around for "nightclub effect" as Magnus had insisted upon. A plank of wood had replaced the door as a makeshift bar as the last party it had been snapped. Glitter and confetti coated every surface and person, getting kicked up every time a party-goer danced to close to it. Laughter and lighthearted conversations added to the noise.

The bell rung again and a glitter-coated Alec caught Magnus' eye before walking over to get the door. Alec's movements were oddly fluid- as if he were unconsciously half-dancing to the beat. He opened the door and faced three stunned and familiar shadowhunters. Isabelle, Jace and Clary stared at Alec. He was not the quiet Lightwood Golden-boy anymore. His pants hung low on his hips, and his shirt stretched taught over his muscled chest. His hair was mussed and his body sticky with sweat.

"Hey guys! Happy New Year!" He grins. Isabelle dramatically wipes a non-existent tear from her eye.

"My big bro is all grown up and discovering CLOTHES!" She says hugging him tight. "I've been trying to get him into something more flattering for AGES." She huffs as Magnus strolls over to see who's here. He shakes his head at them.

"All the guests in the world, and you invite these ninnies." Magnus says teasing. "As usual, try not to kill any of my guests. Last I checked, the Clave has no problem with celebrating a New Year." His hand touches Alec's waist slightly before he returns to his guests.

"Isabelle's right, Alec," Clary smiles kindly, as always, "You look fantastic!" She stands just slightly touching her arm against Jace's. Alec blushes, unused to so many compliments.

"Thanks, guys." It was apparent to the trio of shadowhunters that Magnus' loving affection and untouchable confidence were rubbing off on Alec. He looked happier and was already smiling more. Isabelle winked at Alec and went off into the throng- Simon had gotten here just a bit earlier with Jordan and had worked his way out of the mass of bodies to greet her with kiss on the cheek.

Alec ran his hand through his hair a bit uncomfortable with being left with Jace and Clary. He had absolutely no feelings left for Jace other than the purely brotherly/parabatai feelings he should- thank god. However, Jace and Clary were rather stuck in the 'honeymoon phase' of their relationship, and it really was disconcerting to see Jace so obviously in love.

"Uh.. so yeah, come on in." He shuts the door behind them. He turns around and jumps as Magnus leans against the wall right behind him, his eyes boring into Alec's.

"Oh… Hey?" Alec's a little confused and a little turned on. Magnus smirks.

"Let's dance."

Dancing, to Magnus, apparently was a term open to interpretation, seeing as Alec doubted real dancing involved quite so much… grinding. He thought that 'lets dance' was hardly the appropriate way to describe what they were doing. Magnus realized quickly that he's been stupid. Of course _Alexander Lightwood_isn't into slutty dancing.

"Alec, its okay to not want to dance.." Magnus says gently, pulling him from the pulse of people.

"What else is there to do?" Alec shrugs. He's not familiar with parties, least of all Magnus parties. Not like the Institute had regular gatherings of the local downworlders for some drinking and music fun.

"Are you thirsty?" Magnus laughs.

"Oh parched," Alec says dramatically, "All of this _dancing_ how DO you do it?" He holds a straight face for no longer than five seconds before collapsing in laughter.

_Eleven Forty-Five._

"Look at them." Jace's faces twitches at the corners of his mouth and eyes in confused amusement. "It's strange isn't? Must've been what it had been like for Alec… He's like a completely new person…" He smiles at Clary. They were sitting on two chairs functioning as a sort of barstool, sipping at harmless-yet-interesting warlock drinks.

"Okay, what is in your drink?" Clary chuckles. "You aren't making any sense."

"Alec!" Jace explains. "Look at him. Remember when you first came to the institute and he was so harsh and sarcastic? Well look at him now." Clary glances over in amazement. Alec and Magnus had spent quite awhile with them at the bar, talking and drinking, when finally, they had gotten up to dance again.

"He does seem more… relaxed." Magnus appeared to be _waltzing_Alec around the party floor, completely ignoring the horrendous smash of near-intercourse on the dancefloor. Alec's face hadn't broken from a wide smile the entire time they had talked, and he hadn't said anything snippy or sarcastic.

"Relaxed? That's like saying demons are 'kinda mean' that mundies are 'a little unobservant' that Magnus is 'marginally colorfully'." He stops and smiles.

"It's nice though," Clary cuts in, "I only knew him a very short time, but he seems a lot happier."

"He's grown into himself." Jace can't keep a smile off his face, exactly like a proud brother. Clary smiles. Jace takes a swig of his bright blue mix, just as the party-goers let out a roar. One minute to midnight.

_Twenty Seconds._

Magnus continues to swirl Alec around the floor as the crowd screams a count down. He smiles, feeling like he's won some great karmic lottery. He got _Alec._ He gets to spend some of his overly long life with _Alec Lightwood._He stops their dance and pulls Alec closer as the roar or fey, vampires, and werewolves finally reaches single digits.

_Ten._

He smiles at Alec. He's so glad that Alec didn't have to lie to his parents to come out tonight. That he would have to borrow Magnus' shower to get all the glitter off of him before heading home. That he would no longer have to pretend Magnus didn't exist when they weren't alone.

_Nine. _

He gently reaches for Alec's hand, feeling the sticky sweat from the heat of so many bodies in one room, and the small cool band of the ring he had given him for Christmas. Alec's hand was strong, but slim. He could feel old calluses from hours of training in the Institutes weapons room with Jace and Isabelle.

_Eight. _

His hand slides slowly up Alec's arm feeling the young and strong muscles tensing under his hands, shivering as his fingers trail on the exposed skin. His hands stop at his shoulders, his thumbs gently brushing his shoulder blades.

_Seven._

Alec's arms curl around Magnus' waist, his hands resting at the small of his back. He pulls Magnus closer, his blue eyes staring into Magnus', trusting and loving, with a glitter of excitement.

_Six. _

Magnus' right hand moves to Alec's cheek. He smiles at Alec.

_Five. _

Alec's hands slide up his back slightly, mimicking Magnus' early gentle touches on his arm.

_Four. _

"I don't see how next year can be better."

_Three._

"I just don't think any year will be quite as good-"

_Two. _

"As the year I got you."

_One. _

He pulls Alec's face to him, kissing him gently and sweetly as a drunken roar resonates around them. They are trapped in their own little bubble of a world as glitter and poppers and drinks move through the crowds. Bursts of light and sound ring in the New Year, but all Magnus senses is Alec's lithe frame curled around his body safely in his arms.

_"Happy New Year, Magnus."_Alec whispers breathlessly in Magnus' ear.

_"Happy New Year, Alec." _


End file.
